1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety belt retractors for occupants of vehicles, such as automobiles. More particularly, this invention relates to an inertia responsive safety belt retractor which is vehicle-sensitive. Such a retractor is responsive to acceleration, deceleration or change in orientation of the vehicle, which may result from cornering, braking or overturning of the vehicle. In response thereto, the retractor locks to prevent further withdrawal of the safety belt. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an improved, universal inertia mechanism and support assembly which allow the retractor to be placed in a variety of positions within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle sensitive safety belt retractors have been recently developed which should significantly decrease the number of fatalities and serious injuries resulting from motor vehicle accidents. Most of these retractors use a vehicle sensitive mechanism having a pendulum assembly. Typically, such retractors also include a belt reel which is continually biased in a retracting direction and a pawl which is engagable with a ratchet wheel on the belt reel. When the pendulum assembly is displaced from its normally vertical position by acceleration, deceleration of change in orientation of the vehicle, the pendulum assembly moves the pawl into engagement with the ratchet wheel, preventing further withdrawal of the belt. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 312,534 filed Dec. 6, 1972 in the name of Lon E. Bell discloses an example of such a retractor.
It is important for the pendulum assembly to be in a substantially vertical position prior to actuation by acceleration, deceleration or change in orientation of the vehicle, so that the safety belt can be moved without locking the belt reel. It is desirable to have an improved, universal pendulum assembly and support assembly which are adjustable and do not need to be redesigned for different vehicles in order to have the pendulum assembly disposed vertically in its static position prior to actuation. This is desirable because the retractor needs to be mounted in various positions and various orientations within different vehicles. Sometimes the retractor needs to be turned partly on its side, or tilted, such as when it is mounted on the back of the front seat in a vehicle.